zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda.com
Zelda.com is the official ''Legend of Zelda'' website owned by Nintendo. The website is most commonly known for providing inaccurate information about the Legend of Zelda series. Information on Zelda.com not found elsewhere * Zelda.com previously listed its own timeline, claiming that all games took place in a single timeline and featured a single Link; with the order being Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda, and The Adventure of Link. It claimed that Link's Awakening took place during The Adventure of Link, during the period where Link crosses to Eastern Hyrule. ** A Link to the Past occurring after Majora's Mask but featuring the same Link was explained as hundreds of years having passed in Hyrule while Link was in Termina. * There are two Princess Zeldas, the first in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, and the second in A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda, The Adventure of Link and Link's Awakening. * Zola are female Zora who turned against Hyrule. The Zora race became bitter towards Hyrule at some point after Ocarina of Time. * By the time of The Legend of Zelda, the Gorons had burrowed deep into the mountains in northern Hyrule. * Link explored the Lost Woods in the time between A Link to the Past and The Legend of Zelda. * Link Dolls were created by a friend of the Hero of Time. * Dark Link in The Adventure of Link was the Magician who put Zelda to sleep and fled to the Great Palace after doing so. The Thunderbird was his guardian. He may have been conjured by Ganon, or he may have been Ganon himself, or he may have been an evil Link from a parallel world. * The Magical Sword and Magical Shield in The Adventure of Link are the Master Sword and Mirror Shield. * Daira are Hylian-Alligator hybrids. * Ganon was sealed into the Dark World at the end of A Link to the Past, but escaped not long after as a lead in to the events of The Legend of Zelda. He was sealed into a nether-region after The Legend of Zelda which is harder to escape than the Dark World. * Koholint Island is off the coast of Eastern Hyrule in the Great Sea. * The Haunted Wasteland would later come to be known as the Desert of Mystery in the story of A Link to the Past. * When Hyrule was created, the goddesses blessed Zora's Domain, causing the fish that lived there to eventually evolve into the Zora. * "Megaton" is a brand name of hammers in Hyrule. * Termina was accidentally created by the goddesses during the creation of Hyrule. * The Carnival of Time pays tribute to the importance of life. * Gomess was once a powerful vampire. * Link has many adventures in Termina following Majora's Mask. * Link was searching for Navi throughout the entire series. External links * Zelda.com Category:Websites